The Man He Calls Father
by MsAsumness
Summary: After Nathaniel suffers a little "accident," he and Amber have to find somewhere else to live. What happens then? I don't know. I'm not even the writer! ... Okay I am...*sits in corner*
1. Chapter 1

Amber hugged her brother tightly as he trembled in her arms.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Nath."  
"Yes I did! He's gonna kill me!"  
"It was two points. You lost two points on a test. That is great considering it was a standardized test and you almost had a perfect score. Mom even said she would try to keep him calm if he freaked out."  
Nathaniel shook his head.

"It wasn't perfect, though…"  
The sound of stomping feet came closer and closer until they could see the shadow of evil blocking the light that seeped under the door from the hall.

"I'll try to talk to him if he gets angry or I'll distract him or something."  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
Their father beat on the door.

"**You have three seconds to open this door**!"  
Nathaniel and Amber exchanged looks.

"**One…**"  
She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"**Two…**"  
She hurried to the door.

"**Three-**"  
"Hello, daddy. With all that yelling, you scared me. I thought you were angry."  
"I am, but not with you sweetheart. I'm sorry you have to live with an idiot like your brother."  
"He's not an idiot, daddy. He's really smart."  
"Not according to his test scores, he isn't."  
"I saw his scores and they're way better than mine."  
"Yes, sweetheart, but you make up for it by doing other activities. You getting the lead role in the school play and putting so much effort into the orienteering race shows that you can accomplish anything. Unfortunately, your brother cannot keep up with you. What is he? Student body president? Pathetic. He's useless."  
"But daddy-"  
"Here's my card. Why don't you take yourself shopping? You can have whatever you want in the store."  
She looked down at the card in her hands before looking back up at her father. He started to close the door but she grabbed it.

"Wait. No…I…This is wrong."  
"What?"  
"Please don't hurt him, daddy."  
Their father shook his head and looked over to Nathaniel, who was now standing in a corner, trembling as he watched the man.

"This is your fault. You have your sister feeling bad for you. Now she's unhappy because of you too."  
The man turned to Amber, and smiled.

"Don't feel bad for him. He deserves this. Go enjoy yourself."  
With that, he closed the door, leaving Amber standing on the other side.

"So what made you think it was alright for you to get anything less than perfection on that test?"  
"I…I…I…"  
"You nothing."  
"Please-"  
The man took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'll do better next time-"  
"Shut up. You said that before and I went easy on you. You're damn straight you'll do better. If you want to keep drawing breath on this earth you will."  
His father came towards him and he held his arms up to protect himself. The man didn't even bother taking off his wedding ring before rushing at his son.

Out in the hallway, Amber heard the sounds of things breaking and her brother screaming in agony. She ran outside to find their mother, who was watering her flowers.

"Mom! He's attacking Nathaniel!"  
The woman dropped her watering can and ran into the house. They weren't even up the stairs when she heard her child screaming.

"Oh my god!"  
They hurried to the bedroom and tried to open the door. The man had locked it and was inside viciously beating their son. She ran to their room, looking for anything with a flat surface. She found a coin and ran back, unlocking the door and rushing in. They tried to pull him off of Nathaniel, who by now was barely conscious and reaching for anything to hang on to. It was no use, as the man simply twisted his arms out of their grip, sending them falling backwards as he went back to attacking their son. He slammed Nathaniel's head against the bed frame and he immediately stopped moving. Their mother screamed when it happened and put herself between the man and their son.

"Stop it! You're killing him! Get off of him!"  
He finally stopped and after catching his breath, he walked over and picked up his coat before walking down the hall to their room. He closed the door. Meanwhile, their mother held Nathaniel in her arms, trying to wake him up.

"Nat?! Wake up for me! Come on, baby!"  
His head fell back and his arms hung limp at his sides. His mother hugged him as she wept. She had no idea if he was alive or not. All she knew was he wasn't moving, and his chest was not rising and falling. If it was, it was so minor it was unnoticeable. Amber reached for his hand.

"Nathaniel…"  
She wiped her eyes. Sirens were heard coming and moments later, the police came running through their front door, which their mother had left open when she ran in. They hurried up the stairs to the room where Amber and their mother sat, trying to wake Nathaniel.

"We got a call from one of your neighbors about domestic violence in this house. What happened," an officer asked.

"My baby…" the woman cried.

"Who did this?"  
At the end of the hall, their father opened the door and walked out.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"  
He started to walk towards the officers, who pointed their weapons towards him.

"Stay where you are!"  
He continued to come at them.

"If you do not stop, we will use deadly force!"  
The man continued to walk towards them.

"LAST WARNING!"  
"Stop it already! Just stop!"

The men all looked over to the woman, who still held her unconscious and still-bleeding child in her arms.

"Stop fighting and call an ambulance!"

Their father went back to his room, followed by one of the officers who kept an eye on him while the other called for an ambulance. After he hung up the phone, he began to tend to Nathaniel as best as he could. They tried to stop the bleeding but it was just too much. By the time the ambulance got there, Nathaniel had lost a dangerous amount of blood from his torso, arms, and legs. The lacerations on his neck and head were a whole other problem. He was strapped down to a gurney and taken to the hospital. Amber and their mother followed close behind.


	2. Through Different Eyes

**This story is sad as hell...point blank. Just saying. I'm gonna start uploading the funny one at the same time as this because I need to get back to writing comedy.**

Amber looked to her mother, who hadn't stopped crying since they got there the night before. She'd gone through two boxes of tissues with worry about her son. It seemed like an eternity before the doctor came outside to meet them.

"Are you Nathaniel's mother?"  
"Yes! How is my baby, doctor?"  
The doctor sighed and looked down.

"You might want to sit down before I say this."  
She looked at Amber before sitting back down and preparing herself for unfortunate news.

"How is he," she practically whispered.

"The impact when his head hit the bed frame caused severe trauma to his head. It caused brain damage."  
She almost fainted when she heard those words. Amber repeated them to herself for a moment before looking up at the doctor.

"So…is he…different?"  
"I'm afraid so. He is conscious now, but he'll have to learn to walk and talk all over again. He might need help going to the restroom but we have someone to assist him with that until he is out of the hospital."  
Amber held her mother's hand as the woman sobbed uncontrollably.

"Will he remember us?"  
"That's the thing. We need to see if he will because if not he will have to be conditioned and put under special care for a while before you can take him home. Of course, visiting hours will be around the clock so he can become familiar and comfortable with you before you take him home."  
Amber was heartbroken. Her twin brother was abused to the point where he could not physically function. He would never be the same person again, and it would take a lot of work before he could regain a sense of independence.

"Okay…let me see my baby…"  
Amber held her mother's hand as they followed the doctor to Nathaniel's room. The man paused before opening the door.

"Try not to be overwhelmed by what you see."  
Amber took a deep breath as the man opened the door. They followed him in to see Nathaniel lying on the hospital bed with tubes up his nose and needles in his arm. A constant beeping told them his heart monitor was nearby. He looked over to them when they stepped in. Amber watched him closely.

"Nathaniel, your mother and sister are here."  
He blankly stared at them. Amber felt her heart shatter. Had he really forgotten who they were?  
"Do you remember them?"  
Nathaniel made a noise and the doctor looked over to the females. They came a little closer and Nathaniel looked at them. He made the noise again. The doctor watched his heart monitor.

"Judging by the fact that his heart rate has increased a bit and he looks sort of happy, I think he remembers you two. Try to hug him or talk to him."  
Amber got closer and leaned down to hug her brother. He returned the embrace quietly crying as she held him in her arms.

"We're gonna help you, Nath. Okay?"  
He made the noise again before looking over to his mother.

"Umm ahh…"  
Amber looked over to her mother.

"Mom, I think he wants you to come over."  
She inched closer to her son, trying her best to force a smile for him. He held up his arms as best as he could to hug her but she just froze. His smile vanished and he grunted.

"Uhhh…"  
She remained still as her smile vanished.

"Mom, are you alright?"  
She looked over to Amber before looking back to Nathaniel. Tears began to well up in his eyes again as he grunted louder.

"UUHHH!"  
She remained standing still for a moment before rushing from the room. Amber hurried after her.

"Mom! Why did you do that?!"  
"My baby is…oh my god!"  
"All he wanted was a hug!"  
"I didn't want to hurt him and…he's not my baby anymore! He's a different person. It's like Nathaniel wasn't even there."  
"Are you serious?! Listen to what you're saying! A head injury makes him not your child now?!"  
"Yes!"  
"So who is his mother?!"  
"I don't know, but that isn't my Natty!"  
Amber gave her mother a disgusted look before going back into the room. Nathaniel was throwing a major tantrum (major for him considering he could barely move) on the bed. His heartbeat skyrocketed as he grunted and cried for his mother. Amber and the doctor tried to calm him, but it was no use. In the end, he had to be given sedatives. He fell asleep soon after, tears still rolling down his cheeks before it all got dark.

Amber rode back to the house with their mother in silence. She knew that if she started to speak to the woman, it would not be nice. They entered the house quietly and went their separate ways. Nearly an hour later, Amber began to head up the stairs to go to her room when she heard noise coming from Nathaniel's room. She looked in to see her mother throwing what little he owned into a trash bag.

"What are you doing?"  
"He's not coming home. He's not my baby anymore."  
"Mom! Stop it!"  
She tried to take the bag from her mother but the woman was hellbent on getting rid of Nathaniel's things. Amber took the bag from her mother and the two began to fight over Nathaniel's things for a while before her mother finally gave up.

"I'm getting rid of all of his shit! He is not coming back here! That is final!"  
Amber threw her hands up in frustration before carrying Nathaniel's belongings to her room. She then grabbed his car keys (he had a car) and hurried back outside to drive back to the hospital.

The next morning, Nathaniel woke up and looked over to see Amber asleep next to his bed. He tried to speak to her.

"Ahhh uhh"

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw he was awake. She stood and walked over to him, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hey, Nath. How are you?"  
He grunted happily in response.

"Uhh"  
She smiled and kissed his forehead. Right then, the doctor reentered.

"Hello again, miss. He is doing just fine and should be able to go home today."  
She looked back to Nathaniel.

"Yay! You get to come back with me today."  
"Ahh!"  
"Yeah!"

A few hours later, Nathaniel was discharged from the hospital. Amber wheeled him out into the parking lot and began to help him into the car when a young man, about her age came up to her.  
"Need help?"  
She looked up, her face going blank as she gazed at the handsome guy in front of her.

"Y-yes…I'm try to get my b-brother in to the c-car."  
"Okay."  
The man walked around in front of Nathaniel and crouched to his level.

"Deep breath."  
Nathaniel took a breath and the man helped him out of the chair and into the car. They put his legs into place and folded his chair so he could get into the car before closing the door.

"Thanks for helping me…"  
"Castiel."  
"Oh. Nice to meet you, Castiel. Thanks for helping me with my brother."  
"No problem."

They got back to the house and Amber helped him into his wheelchair before rolling him up into the house. After the long journey up the stairs with him, she took him to his room to see that his bed was gone.

"What the he-"  
"I told you he wasn't coming back here! You just don't listen to me!"  
She looked back to see her mother standing there, glaring at her. Nathaniel, having forgotten what happened the day before held one of his arms out to his mother.

"Aahhhh"  
She gave him a disgusted look before walking out of the room. Nathaniel stopped and looked to Amber as tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Shh...it's alright. It isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."  
She helped Nathaniel to her room and sat him on her bed before removing his hospital attire.

"You'll sleep in here with me from now on, okay?"  
"Aaaeeeeee"

She giggled at her brother before helping him into the sheets and pulling the covers up.

Later that night, she was about to drift off to sleep when Nathaniel gently tapped her.

"Hmm? Yes Nath?"  
"Aahhh ohhhh"  
"Hmm?"  
He groaned a bit and reached down under the blanket.

"Oh! You have to go!"  
She helped him out of bed and into his wheel chair before rolling him to the restroom. She helped him onto the toilet and waited for him to do his business before cleaning him up and helping him to the sink. They washed their hands and she took him back to the bedroom. She could tell already that this was going to be a long process.


	3. The Struggle

Time passed, and Amber helped Nathaniel learn to speak. His grammar wasn't as good as it had been before but he was talking, and that was a start. He was still going through physical therapy, so Amber focused on teaching him to read and count. They sat on her bed on Saturday with flash cards, practicing.

"Okay, Nath. What does this say?"  
DOG.

"D…oh…doh?"  
"Close. The last letter makes the 'g' sound."  
"D…og…dog?"  
"Yes!"  
She held up another card.

SHOE.

"S…h….oh….ee…"  
"The first two letters make the 'sh' sound."  
"Sh…shh…shh…"  
"You can do it. You're close."  
"Sh…oh…ee…"  
"It's oooh. A long sound-"  
He was about to try again when they were interrupted by a deep, angry voice at the door.

**"What's the point in even trying to teach him that? He's even dumber than he was before."**

Amber sighed before looking over to her father.

"He is still my brother, and he isn't dumb. He's just had a setback."  
Their father scoffed in disgust before walking over and picking up one of the cards. Amber held Nathaniel's hand when she noticed him trembling, his eyes glued to the blanket they were sitting on. The man held one of the cards up in his face.

"Read this."  
Nathaniel glanced at the card before looking back down. The man threw the card at his face before stomping back out of the room. Amber watched him leave before looking back to Nathaniel, who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh…hun…it's okay."  
She leaned forward and embraced him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't listen to anything he says. You are not dumb. You are just having difficulties. Nobody is perfect."  
His shoulders trembled as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…"

She held him close until he was finished before stacking the cards back up and putting them back into the box.

"I think it's time for a break. I'll go get us something to eat."  
Nathaniel wiped his eyes as he nodded. She stood and waited for him to readjust himself as best as he could before she helped him finish, pulling the covers up and turning on the television for him. She grabbed his keys and left to go buy them lunch.

(In the Grocery Store)  
Amber walked down the aisles, looking for ingredients to fix Nathaniel a meal. She'd decided on something healthy, like a salad or perhaps a wrap. She was reading a bag of lettuce when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"You know Hearts of Romaine is the best one."  
"Hmm-"  
She looked up at the charcoal colored orbs and smiled.

"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
He reached for a bag.

"See how green they are? Then without all the carrots and stuff mixed in, you have more control over what you eat."  
Amber laughed.

"Talk about controlling."  
Castiel blushed.

"Yeah…I guess so."

She smiled.

"So how long until you quit stalking me?"  
"Huh? I'm not stalking you!"  
"I know. It was a joke, but if you're interested why don't you stalk me to the register?"  
He smirked.

"Why don't you stalk me to the register?"  
"That I will."  
"Okay then."  
They paid for their merchandise before leaving the building together. He walked her to her car and helped her put her groceries in.

"Well it was great seeing you again, Castiel. Thanks for the help."  
"It was my pleasure…"  
"Amber."  
"Amber. That's a nice name."  
She blushed at the way he said her name. It sounded wonderful and she hoped she'd hear him say it again.

"See you around, Castiel."  
He nodded.

"Same to you, Amber."  
There it was again. She smiled and waved before driving away.

(Back at the House)

"Nathaniel? I brought stuff to make your lunch. Do you want a sandwich or a wra-"  
She looked up, almost dropping her purse when she realized Nathaniel wasn't in bed. He was well enough to speak and move his limbs but as far as walking was concerned, his motor skills were not up to par. Someone had moved him. The only people who had been in the house were her parents, and this alarmed her. She frantically began to look for her brother.

"Nathaniel?! Where are you?!"  
She hurried to their bathroom, but there was no sign of him. He wasn't in his room or the kitchen. She even checked her parents' bedroom, but it seemed as though the house was empty.  
"Nathaniel?!"  
She heard a shuffle and then a noise, almost like a whimper.

"Nathaniel?! Where are you, hun?!"  
The noise was heard again, and she followed it to the basement door. She opened it quickly, grabbing a flashlight before following the sound down the long flight of stairs.

"Nathaniel?"  
She looked around, aiming the light as she did. Suddenly, she heard a loud shuffle and a pained groan. Amber pointed the light towards the source of the noise, which was Nathaniel chained to the water heater in the basement.

"Nath?!"  
She ran over to him, trying to help him out of his restraints, but he only whimpered in pain when she did so. She looked closely, noting that the chains had been welded tightly around his wrists and he had third degree burns on his hands.

"Oh my god!"  
She tried to yank the chains from the heater, but it was no use.

"Nath, what happened to you?"  
"H-h-he hurt m-me. I'm s-scared."  
Amber looked around for anything that could get him out, but the blowtorch was out of fuel, the axe was missing a head, and the saw was broken. There was no way for her to get Nathaniel out of there any time soon by hand. She kissed his forehead and hurried upstairs to call the police, only to find that the phones had been cut off.

"Amber. I keep telling you to leave him alone."  
She jumped when she heard her father's voice. Amber looked in his direction to see him holding a gas can and a crowbar in one hand and a box of matches in the other.

"Did you do that to Nathaniel?"  
He shook his head and walked past her down the stairs to the basement.

"Get him out of those chains!"  
"Go to your room or something. I'll deal with this then you can go shopping."  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING!"

"Then you can go find something to do or sit down while I finish what I'm doing."  
"Daddy, leave him alo-"  
"No. You did not listen to me. I have to say, Amber, you've really been pissing me off lately."

She frowned when he started to walk over to her brother.

"Wait."  
The man looked back at her.

"What?"  
She walked over and put herself between her father and her terrified twin.

"You have to go through me if you want that to happen."  
"Move, Amber."  
"No."  
The man sighed when Amber turned away from him to wipe Nathaniel's tears.

"If that's the way you want it."  
Amber braced herself as her father came at her. He grabbed her by her hair and started to drag her out of the house. She punched and kicked at him but it was no use.

_"I should have thought this out better."_

He threw his daughter out of the house and closed and locked the door before walking back over to Nathaniel.

Nearly an hour passed before the man finished, and Amber waited as her brother's agonizing screams quieted. She'd tried to break their back window, but that was easier said than done, especially because of the reinforced glass and bars that made up the objects. The door unlocked and she hurried back in, but her father was nowhere to be found.

"Ahhh," Nathaniel cried.

Amber hurried over to him, dropping to her knees when she saw the damage.

"Nath! Oh my god!"  
The skin on his arms, legs, chest, face, neck, back, and most of his stomach had been charred by their father. He was gasping for air, which Amber assumed was for smoke inhalation. Words like "unworthy" and "failure" had been carved into the flesh on his back. He was missing teeth and blood was rolling down his face from his nose and his mouth.

"A….Ahber…"  
"Yes?"  
"Make id dop hurdig. Plee." (Make it stop hurting. Please…)  
"I'll call an ambulance, okay. Just let me get back upstairs into the house."  
He sniffled as a tear painfully rolled down his burnt cheek.

Amber hurried to the phone, which was still unplugged, and reconnected it before calling for an ambulance. She'd described the situation, and the paramedics were able to contact someone to remove the chains. Nathaniel was put on a stretcher and taken back to the hospital for treatment.

**I know I promised a funny story but it's been hectic lately. Schoolwork, scholarship stuff, starting (late) to apply for college, a funeral, and a bunch of other craziness are slowing meh down. Thanks for reading though. I might just have to stick to one story at a time. I have already started the funny one but it doesn't have a plot. It's really random. I set the setting but nothing else. I don't want to upload it until it's sexified though. :D**


	4. Chances

**Sorry guys! I have finals coming up this week! I know I haven't been uploading as frequently as I normally do (a few chapters a week ^.^') but I applied to two colleges and I have my AP classes and work and UGH! I'm so friggin tired of work. Semester break here I come!**

Two layers of prosthetic skin later, Nathaniel was given a new hospital room in the Burn Unit of the hospital. Amber sat on the foot of the bed, looking over her twin. The burnt skin had been cut from his body and replaced with the new material before he was treated for smoke inhalation and the cuts in his back. He blankly stared at the ceiling in his semi-conscious state as Amber sat by his side.

"Nathaniel…can you hear me?"  
He was silent. She began to reach out to touch him, but immediately remembered the burns and pulled back.

"Well, well, well…we meet again."  
She looked over to the door to see the owner of the familiar voice. Castiel walked in, and for the first time Amber realized he was a doctor.

"Castiel? You're a doctor?" (_See? I told you.)_

"Yeah. I just got my degree. I was just an assistant when I first met you."  
"That explains how you were able to easily get him into my car."  
Castiel chuckled.

"Yeah."  
He pulled out a pen and clicked it twice before writing on his clip board.

"Alright. From the looks of it, his injuries are superficial. No internal damage other than minor lung damage from the smoke. The cuts are stitched. He'll need to stay here for about a week though."  
"Because?"  
"The skin needs to settle. He needs constant monitoring because his injuries, while superficial, are extreme. He will need constant care."  
"Oh…"  
"Luckily, this portion of the hospital has the best visiting hours. We're open for all hours outside of 2-3 am."  
"Great."  
"I had a feeling you'd say that. You seem to be attached to him."  
Amber's smile vanished when she looked back over to Nathaniel.

"Yeah…I just wish our parents were too."  
"They did this to him."  
"Our dad. He hated Nathaniel before his first accident. The brain damage doesn't help."  
"I see…I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"It's not your fault. You didn't make him do it."  
Castiel nodded.

"Well...I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, considering I'm his doctor now."  
"Really? Great!"  
"Yeah."  
Castiel checked Nathaniel's vitals, writing them down as he continued before setting his clip board to the side and sitting in the chair by the bed. He and Amber began to have a casual conversation that ended with an invitation to dinner and a movie. Amber gratefully accepted just as Nathaniel started to cough. Castiel gently readjusted Nathaniel's oxygen mask before fluffing his pillow and taking his seat.

A few hours later, Castiel went home to change before meeting Amber back at the hospital to leave for their date. He'd planned it at the time designated for Nathaniel to be resting (his medications took him to sleep) and the two took off to go to the movies.

On arrival, Castiel paid for the tickets to watch "Super Troopers" and after buying snacks and popcorn, they took their seats. Surprisingly (not) enough, they were the only ones in the theater. They laughed, talked, and ran around throughout most of the movie, enjoying the fact that they had the theater to themselves.

They left the theater to go have dinner at a small café nearby. They ordered and continued to talk as they waited for their food.

"You're so funny, Castiel."  
He smirked.

"I know."  
She shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"So…do you know if Nathaniel will ever get back to how he was before his first accident?"  
Castiel sighed.

"Unfortunately, I don't. But at the same time it doesn't look good at all. His external injuries can be healed with work, and we can still fix what cannot heal, but as far as his brain goes…I don't know."  
Amber nodded and looked down at her hands. Castiel watched her for a moment before reaching across and taking one of her hands in his.

"I'll do my best to make sure he's given the best care, though."  
Amber smiled and nodded before wiping away tears that threatened to spill. Their waitress appeared shortly after this conversation and set their food before them. They ate in a comfortable silence before Castiel paid and they returned to the hospital.

Nathaniel was lying on his side asleep, but Amber couldn't help but notice he looked pained.

"Is he okay?"  
Castiel walked a little bit closer. Nathaniel was sweating and his eyebrows (what little remained) were creased as if he was afraid. He exhaled as he readjusted in his sleep, but a small whimper let them know he was having a nightmare. Amber sat next to him with her hand on his arm. His breathing quickened and soon his eyes opened. He screamed and cried for only a moment before Amber embraced him.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here."  
She kissed his forehead as he started to wipe his eyes.

"It's okay, Nath."  
Castiel looked over to Nathaniel's heart monitor. It was beeping like crazy, showing them just how much his heart rate skyrocketed.  
"Amber you have to hurry and calm him down."  
She looked over to the machine before looking back to her brother, who was trembling in fear as he wiped away his tears.

"Nathaniel, look at me."  
He looked at her.

"Whatever nightmare you were having was not real, okay hun? You're safe here. You're in the hospital."  
"Bud it wah dad-" (But it was dad-)  
"He cannot get you here. I gave specific instructions for the hospital not to release you to him or mom."  
"Bud-"(But-)  
She hugged him again, holding him in her arms as she spoke to him.

"He won't get you here."

The beeping of the monitor slowed enough and Castiel nodded to Amber before she released Nathaniel and laid him back down.

She started to gather her things so she could go get ready for school the next day when Nathaniel called for her.

"Ambuh-"(Amber-)  
"Yes?"  
"Cad you day hewe?" (Can you stay here?)  
She looked over to Castiel who shrugged.

"Okay, but I have to leave in the morning."  
She took her seat next to his bed and held his hand as he fell asleep.


	5. Moving Out

**Get ready for a crazy chapter. Nuff said…**

Amber took a deep breath as she helped Nathaniel into his clothes. It was their first day back at school since the break…since Nathaniel's accident. Nobody at school knew, including Amber's friends, and she wasn't sure how they would react. She was sure of one thing, though, and that was that everyone expected the same old Nathaniel to return to the school.

"Ahh…"  
She froze when Nathaniel groaned. It wasn't until then she realized she was scraping the parts of his skin that hadn't completely healed. The prosthetic skin had settled, but it looked far from natural. In a mere two weeks, he'd gotten brain damage, broken bones, and burn injuries. At this point, Amber was afraid of how he would respond to being back at schoo-

"Ahh!"  
"Oops! Sorry, Nath."  
She could see the pain on his face as she pulled up a loose pair of sweats. A loose T-Shirt completed the outfit, and she pulled him to his feet before helping him down the stairs.

"Ahh…it hurts…"  
"Almost there, hun."  
They made it to the bottom of the stairs and she set him in his wheelchair before rolling him out of the house. She helped him to the car and put him into the front seat before folding his chair and putting it into the trunk.

They pulled up to the school and she started to help him get out, but no sooner than she did, she was approached by her friends Li and Charlotte.

"Amber…what are you doing?"  
She sighed before looking over to Li.

"I have to help Nathaniel."  
"We can see that but why," Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, he's in a wheelchair. That's gross," Li added as she applied another coat of lipstick.

"He had an accident."  
"Okay…once again we can see that but-"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
Her friends watched in silence as she wheeled Nathaniel past them.

She entered the building and a hush swept over the hallway as people started to notice the blonde in the wheelchair. Amber ignored the points, stares, and whispers as she hurried to the main office where the principal was speaking to a student. Some kid named Dake had apparently gotten into trouble for peeping in the girls locker room…again.

"And that is the last time I will warn you about this Dakota."  
"Alright."  
He walked past them, winking at Amber on his way out the door. Douchebag. The principal glanced in their direction before doing a double take.

"Nathaniel?! What happened?!"  
Amber rolled Nathaniel over somewhere behind the counter and crouched in front of him.

"Wait here, okay?"  
"Kay."  
Amber walked over to the principal and sighed.

"What happened to him?!"  
"He had an accident with our father in the house. I don't even have to tell you he's off the athletic teams. He can't walk just yet, but he can talk. He can't say as many words as he used too, but he knows a lot of simple words. He has brain damage and everything so…yeah. He's starting over."  
The principal held a hand to her chest as she brought a hand to her mouth. She looked over to Nathaniel, who leaned forward in his chair, eyes closed as he peacefully slept.

"I don't know if he remembers everyone here, but he remembered me and unfortunately our mother."  
"Can I talk to him?"  
Amber nodded. The principal walked over to him and looked back over to Amber.

"Go ahead."  
The principal looked back to Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel?"  
He rubbed his eyes before straining to sit back up. When he did, he looked up at her.

"Do you remember me?"  
He watched her for a while before speaking.

"You the…um…p…pri…pri…"  
"Principal."  
"Mmhmm. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"  
"I'm kay."  
"Alright. If you need anything just let me know, okay?"  
"Kay."  
She walked back over to Amber and gave her the paperwork for Nathaniel to switch.

"He'll need a parent's consent for-"  
"That won't work. Our parents don't take care of him. I do."  
After nearly an hour of paperwork, Amber was able to enroll Nathaniel in the right classes. By now, he'd fallen asleep in his chair again, so the principal took one of the pillows from the couch and set it behind him so he could rest. Amber woke him.

"I'm done now, hun. You start school again tomorrow."

He rubbed his eyes and nodded before leaning back to go back to sleep. Amber paused before looking over to the principal.

"I have to go to class though...but I can't take him home…"  
Amber thought for a moment before the principal spoke.

"I can watch him today. Does he have any medications or conditions I should know about?"

"No. He just needs to get up and stretch every hour."  
"Stretch?"  
"You have to help him stand up and he has simple exercises he has to do before he can sit back down. You can't let him sit down before he's done because he'll get back to rest and it will be harder for him to start up again. This is what he has to do."  
Amber touched her toes, stretched her arms, stretched her legs, and did a few other simple exercises before speaking again.

"He needs to do all that, then he can sit down. He can eat school lunch and I actually have his lunch number-"  
She reached into her purse and pulled out Nathaniel's wallet. A slip of paper in it had his number, and she handed it to the principal before putting his wallet back into her purse.

"Alright. When does he need to do his first stretches?"  
"Right now actually. Let me make sure you know how to do them."  
Amber showed the principal how to help Nathaniel to his feet before watching the woman lead him through exercises. They confirmed that it was no trouble for the principal, and Amber thanked the woman before going to her classes.

Throughout the day, Amber dodged any mention of Nathaniel from her friends. Normally she would laugh and talk about anyone and everyone who was different, including the special ed kids, and she knew that they would make fun of Nathaniel. She just didn't want to deal with it. Other than that, the day went on as usual, and at the end of the day she went back to get Nathaniel. She was rolling him through the halls of the high school to the doors to go home when a blue eyed brunette came around the corner. She froze when she saw Nathaniel before tears began to roll down her cheeks. She started towards them, but Amber continued to walk.

_"I hate this prissy little bitch! She never could keep her hands off of him."_

"Nathaniel! Are you okay?! I heard what happened!"  
Nathaniel jumped when he heard her voice and pulled away from her. He looked up to Amber who seemed annoyed by the girl.

"Do you remember me, Nathaniel?"  
Nathaniel frowned and Melody glanced up to Amber before leaning in close. She blushed.

"I'm your girlfriend."  
Amber groaned.

"For the love of nipples! He doesn't want you, bitch! Damn! Now move!"  
The girl frowned at Amber before stepping to the side. Amber began to roll him forward again when she heard voices.

"Not now…ugh!"  
Just then, the last new girl they got at that school came around the corner with some blue haired girl. The blue haired girl took one look at Nathaniel before whispering to her friend.

"He's cute but…is he stupid or something?"  
"Laeti! That's not nice!"  
Amber could feel the rage bubbling up inside her. She would have snatched the girl up right then and there, but she had Nathaniel to think about. If she was suspended, who would bring Nathaniel to school and take him to class. She wanted to keep an eye on Nathaniel as often as she could, and decided not to risk it. She gave the girls a devilish glare before pushing Nathaniel's chair forward. They left the school and returned home. Amber bathed Nathaniel and dried him off before helping him sit on the counter. She showered and wrapped her towel around herself before helping him up and back to her room. She didn't want to take him to her room just yet, considering their father was walking around the house and she didn't want him to leave her sight when their dad was home. Once in their room, she dried herself and put on pajamas before drying Nathaniel and helping him put his on. She then tucked him in before going to her desk to do her homework.

Weeks passed this way, and in her free time, she would call or text Castiel. They went on a few dates before they became official. They always went out for dinner or went for walks in the park. He would take her to school (he'd even catch up with his old friends considering he was the same age as her but he was emancipated and decided to get further in his studies) and take her home.

Meanwhile, things with Nathaniel were running smoothly, and Amber was able to continue her schooling with ease while taking care of him. She occasionally received a disgusted look from her father and a disappointed look from her mother, but Nathaniel was her brother and she was going to stick with him no matter what. Things continued to go easily until one Thursday when Amber went to go get Nathaniel to take him home. She was told that he'd already been checked out. Unfortunately, it was by his father. Amber ran home as fast as she could, but didn't even make it to the porch before she heard their father yelling.

"NATHANIEL?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"  
Amber started to run to the front door, but it was locked and the last thing she wanted was for their dad to know she was home. Now it had become a race. Her versus her father for who got to Nathaniel first. Amber decided to take another approach. She climbed through the back window and checked around downstairs for him. She even checked the basement before going out the basement door. She hurried to the backyard and looked around. Maybe Nathaniel had managed to pull himself out a window to escape their angry father. She began to run around the back of the house as their father continued to storm around upstairs.

"Nathaniel," she whispered.

She realized he wasn't in the backyard either and took a deep breath as she gathered up the courage to go upstairs. She started to walk back around the house when a whimper was heard.

"Nathaniel?"  
She heard a small cry. She looked towards the source of the sound; the crawlspace under the house. She crouched down and looked in to see Nathaniel laying far into the hole, hugging himself tightly as he cried.

"Oh…hun…"  
She crawled into the space and over to her brother. He jumped when she touched him and she could now see why. His eyes were swollen shut and his lip was split. Cuts and scratches illustrated the intensity of the encounter between his face and his father's ring. He didn't even see her coming, and was too distracted by the throbbing pain in his head. When the attack happened, their father crippled Nathaniel by throwing him from his chair and breaking his wheel chair. The man savagely beat him for nearly thirty minutes before he left to get a crowbar. Nathaniel took his chance and painfully dragged himself to a window. His legs dragged behind him as he pulled himself up and out the window. Their father in all his rage didn't notice the window was open, and continued to storm around for a few more minutes. When he noticed, the back door flew open and Amber hugged him tightly. A yelp escaped his throat and she clasped a hand over his mouth as their father's boots were seen over by the hole. She kissed his forehead and whispered calming things to him, all the while watching their father's shoes. Nathaniel groaned, oblivious to the danger nearby, Their father stopped and Amber's heart beat faster when she saw him crouching down. He was almost to the level to look in when a noise inside the house caught his attention.

"Found you, you little shit!"  
He leaped to his feet and ran back up into the house. Amber exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked to Nathaniel.

"Come on, Nathaniel. I'm going to take you away from here."

She pulled him with her, helping him out of the hole. She managed to get him to his feet and she inched around the house with him until they got to his car. She dug in her purse, which she'd unknowingly thrown onto the hood of the car, and found his keys. She unlocked the doors one at a time and after putting him into the front seat, she hopped into the driver's seat and cranked up the car. She hurried down the road and far from their house, never looking back. She sighed and looked over to Nathaniel when she realized he'd fallen asleep again.  
DING!  
She looked down to her phone to see a text message from Castiel.

_"Hey babe. How r u?"  
"I'm tired. I can't take Nathaniel home."  
"What? Where are you?"  
"I'm in the park"  
"Hang on. I'm coming."  
__

Amber sighed as she rubbed Nathaniel's head. They were sitting on a park bench, waiting for Castiel. Nathaniel had fallen asleep with his head on her lap, but at least his headache was gone.  
"Amber! Are you okay?"  
She nodded.

"What's wrong?"  
She looked up into Castiel's eyes as a tear rolled from her eye.

"I'm tired. I don't want him to have to go through this. He didn't do this to himself, so why does our father treat him like this? I can't take him home anymore. Our dad broke his wheelchair and he can't walk. I don't want him to get hurt any more than he already has been. I just want him to be safe."  
She wiped her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do."  
She looked down to Nathaniel and rubbed his head again.

"I'm not going to abandon him like they did."  
"Why don't you two come stay with me?"  
"What?"  
"I live alone and I have a big house so you can stay with me. I won't be able to sleep tonight knowing you went back to that place."  
"But we can't- how can we- I mean- Castiel-"  
"Do you have a better idea? I highly doubt sleeping on a park bench is what's best for him."  
Amber thought for a moment before looking up to Castiel.

"Well…you are his doctor…"  
"Exactly."  
"Alright. But I don't want to be a burden. Thank you Castiel."  
Castiel helped her to her feet before helping Nathaniel up. They went back to Nathaniel's car (which had become Amber's car when she took on the payments) and helped him into the backseat. Amber followed Castiel close behind until they came to a large mansion. The large, steel double doors opened with ease and they entered.

An hour later, Nathaniel was bathed and put to bed in one of the rooms Castiel pointed out to them while Amber finished showering. She dried herself and put on her pajamas before going and crawling onto the bed next to Nathaniel. Castiel came to the door and smiled when he saw her.

"You know you could have used your own room. There's plenty of space."  
"I know, but I guess I've gotten used to sleeping next to him."  
"Oh. Well can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Okay."  
She grabbed her robe and followed Castiel to the living room and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm a little stressed, but I'm alright."  
She leaned forward and kissed Castiel.

"Thank you so much."  
"No problem."  
Amber hugged him. They spoke for a while about random topics before they heard Nathaniel gasp from his room. They hurried up the hall to find Castiel's dog, Demon, sitting on the bed in front of Nathaniel. Nathaniel's eyes were still swollen shut, so he held his hands to his chest as he went perfectly still. Demon sniffed him a bit before licking at his eyes, as if trying to heal them. They watched as Nathaniel relaxed a bit. Demon curled up in a ball next to Nathaniel with his head on Nathaniel's leg.  
"Demon! Get down!"  
"Castiel, wait."  
"Huh?"  
"Look."  
Nathaniel slowly brought a hand from his chest and reached out, patting around on the bed until he felt fur. He started to rub Demon's fur with that hand before petting him with both. Demon wagged his tail and put his ears down as he crawled closer to Nathaniel on the bed.

"See? I think Demon might make him happy."  
Nathaniel hugged Demon as he buried his face in the dog's fur.

"I think I'll just go sleep in another room. Demon can keep him company."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. It's fine. Night."  
"Night."  
They kissed again before she walked off to the next bedroom. Castiel looked back to Nathaniel and Demon before walking to his room and closing the door.

Later that night, it began to storm. Amber nervously curled up under her blankets before one loud boom sent her to her feet. She found herself at Castiel's door, knocking nervously. She heard him roll off the bed and soon the door opened. She would have spoken immediately, but was reduced to staring when she noticed Castiel was shirtless. His clearly visible six pack and muscular arms met at his broad chest which led down his torso, creating a perfect V at his waist. His pants hung low on his hips and she saw a small trail of black hair leading from his belly button down.

SNAP! SNAP!  
"Amber? What is it, babe?"  
She sucked up the string of drool that had formed on her lips and looked up at him. He smirked.

"With that look you're giving me I 'd think you wanted something else."  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She felt his warm breath on her neck before his lips grazed the sensitive skin there.

"What's wrong?"  
"The thunder…um…"  
She blushed when he laughed quietly.

"You're afraid of the thunder."  
She looked down.

"That's so cute."  
"C-can I stay in here with you?"  
BOOM!  
She jumped before tightly hugging him, burying her face in his chest. He hugged her in response and she relaxed when she felt herself surrounded by warmth. She felt like she belonged. She felt like she was safe in his arms. He stepped back into the room with her and closed the door behind them.


	6. Stress and Pain

**Trigger warning. Rape/Incest**

Christmas break came and they were still living with Castiel in the large house. Amber had made it a habit to sleep in the room with Castiel while Nathaniel slept across the hall with Demon. Their relationship was going strong, and they spent nearly every moment of every day together. Nathaniel had finished the year strong in his classes, and was now able to read with ease. Things were going smoothly once again until Amber failed a math test and had to stay behind to take it. Since it was the very last day before the break, most of the students had rushed home in a hurry, leaving Amber as one of the few students on campus. Castiel had to work late that night, so she had to take herself home. Upon finishing, she buttoned her black winter pea coat and tied her scarf before making her journey out into the cold, snowy weather. Nathaniel had been taken home by a hospital aide, so that was one thing Amber didn't have to worry about.

"It's dark already? Ugh!"  
The streetlights came on as soon as soon as she stepped outside, but she was in the dark courtyard of the school and there was a good twenty or thirty feet before she even got to the edge of the light. She started to walk but froze when she heard a noise. All was silent and she checked her surroundings before progressing towards the lights. Rustling was heard in the bushes again and she only had a moment to turn before a rag soaked in chemicals was clamped to her face. She glanced up just in time to see familiar blonde eyes, full of rage, glaring back at her.

"Mmhh…"  
She woke up hours later to a view of an elaborate wooden roof pattern. It was all too familiar, and Amber jumped up when she realized where she was. She instantly realized that she'd been stripped down to her bra and panties, which caused her to be all the more alarmed.

"Nice to see you awake, Amber."  
She looked over to the bedroom door to see her father standing there wearing a tank top and sweats.

"What do you want from me?"  
He came over and sat at the foot of the bed, facing away from her.

"Your mother left me."  
Amber remained quiet.

"She said she blamed me for what happened to your brother. Said it was all my fault. It really got me thinking."  
Amber watched as the man rubbed his chin. He turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"It made me realize…this is all your fault. If you never brought that bastard home, she wouldn't have been thinking about it anymore and she'd still be here."  
Amber felt her heart rate skyrocket.  
"Since she's gone, you're gonna do her job."  
There was a pause before Amber tried to run. The man instantly caught up to her and threw her back onto the matress. Within seconds, he was on top of her, fighting to keep her pinned down.

"Stop it!"  
RIIIIIP! RIIIIIIP!  
He reached down and quickly tore off her panties, throwing them across the room as he rubbed face into her bosom. She tried to push him off of her, but he took his chance and yanked the snap of her bra, flinging it to the floor as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Don't…aaahhh!"  
He caressed her chest as he rubbed his face in her neck. She began to cry when she felt the stiffness in his pants rubbing up against her feminine areas.

"Oh god! Stop it!"  
He slipped his hand down between her legs and began to tease her crevice with rhythmic motions. She whimpered slightly and he smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh, you like this?"  
"P-please don't do this…"  
He rose to his knees and pulled down his sweats and Amber broke into heavy sobs when she saw his massive erection.

"This is all for you, princess."

She screamed when she felt it pushing against her.

"Shh. I know you want it."  
"N-noooo!"  
He pushed all the way in raw (no condom) and began to violently thrust his hips against hers. She screamed as she gripped everything within arm's reach.

The next morning, she woke up naked in a cold sweat in her father's bed. She looked around, glossy eyed, at her surroundings before trying to sit up. The large weight on her chest stopped her immediately, and it wasn't until then she realized the man was on top of her in a deep sleep. A long string of drool ran from his lips and covered her breasts and when she began to move she realized he'd finished inside of her. She bit her lip to hide her sobs as she pushed him off of her and eased out of bed.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Who the hell is knocking like that?!"  
Castiel opened the door, freezing when he saw Amber standing there, naked. Blood ran from her entrance, down between her legs to form pools of blood on the floor.  
"Baby?"  
She collapsed at his feet.

"Wake up, baby."  
"Hmm…Castiel?"  
"I'm here, baby. What happened to you?"  
She looked around before bringing a hand to her forehead, sighing in relief when she realized she was home. Castiel listened intently as she explained what happened. In the end she looked up at him to see he was riddled with anger.

"I'll kill him."  
"No…just stay with me…please? I really need you right now."

Castiel took a deep breath and nodded before taking her hand in his and taking her to the bathroom. He helped her clean up before giving her one of his shirts to wear. He then carried her to their room and laid her on the bed. They kissed and she rested her head on his chest.

"Does anything hurt?"  
"A little."  
"Do you want to take anything?"  
"…I'm fine."  
"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything."  
"I just want to lay here with you."  
"Alright, but if you need to talk we can."  
"Thank you."  
She soon fell asleep on his chest.

**Short Chapter...I know. But it needed to be done.**


	7. Oh Sheet

**Trigger Warning: Rape/Violence/Crying/ OH WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ALREADY KNOW EVERY CHAPTER OF ALL MY STORIES IS TRIGGER WARNING! READ IF YOU HAVE A PAIR! DAYUM!**

Castiel cared for Amber until she felt well enough to move around. He cooked for her and bought her comforting things when he wasn't working. Nathaniel had easily befriended Demon and now that he was able to walk somewhat, Castiel and Amber would let him walk Demon in the mornings. Every night, Demon would curl up next to Nathaniel in bed and keep him company while he slept and was able to bring Nathaniel joy when nobody else could. Soon, a day came were Castiel had gone to work early in the morning, leaving Nathaniel, Amber, and Demon at the house. She decided to spend much needed time with him.

"Nathaniel? Are you awake, hun?"  
Nathaniel made a small noise before rubbing his eyes and looking over to Amber. He smiled when she walked in.

"Hi."  
"Hey, Nath. How are you?"  
"I'm good. How you?"  
"I'm alright. Do you want to read with me today?"  
"Kay."  
Amber smiled as she pulled a book off the bookshelf in Nathaniel's room. Since he'd learned to read a bit, he was eager to read more, and Amber could see pieces of the old Nathaniel shining through. She opened the blinds to let in some light, only then discovering dark clouds and heavy rain. As the drops pattered against the window, she walked back over and got into bed next to him. She pulled the covers up and opened the book. She read Sherlock Holmes, going case by case for a while before she heard Nathaniel yawn.

"Still tired?"  
"A little."  
He was resting his head on her lap by now, and looked up at her when he answered. Unexpectedly he brushed up against her and she grunted as she brought a hand to her stomach.

"Mmhhh…"  
"Are you kay?"  
"Yeah…yeah my stomach just…hurts a little."  
"Are you sick?"  
"I don't know."  
They were quiet for a moment before Nathaniel looked up to her. He froze when he noticed the large purple bruises on her thighs.

"Amber…what happened to you?"  
"Hmm?"  
She looked down just as he traced a bruise before jumping when pain shot through her leg.

"Ahh…it's…it's nothing…"  
"You're…l…ly…"  
She sighed.

"Lying…I know. Promise you won't worry when I tell you this."  
"I promise."

"Dad…held me down…and did mean…nasty things to me."  
Nathaniel tensed up and Amber saw his eyes widen with anger.

"Why he do that? What he do to you?!"  
"Calm down, hun. I made it back."  
"Why he do bad things to you?! He can't do that!"  
She could tell he was livid when his grammar went downhill. He normally had the occasional slip up, but when he just disregarded it altogether, she knew he was bothered. She knew it was coming. She'd seen it before. Back when the abuse first started in their house. They were six years old and Nathaniel had been walking through the house with a tray of food. Their mother had gone out with friends, leaving them at the house with their father. Both parents completely neglected Nathaniel, only acknowledging him when they were giving him commands. He heard a noise and stopped by their parents' bedroom door, which was slightly cracked. He held a hand over his mouth when he saw what was going on. Their father had Amber laid back on the bed. He'd spread her legs and lifted her dress. He held her underwear in a hand, sniffing it as he stroked himself. She cried and begged him to let her go, but he merely yanked her back into place. After a while he bent over, his face disappearing between her legs. She closed her eyes and screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. Nathaniel ran down the hall to their room and grabbed the stick he found outside before rushing back to their parents' room. He pushed the door open and ran in, swinging as hard as he could to hit their father. The man screamed and fell to his knees, holding the leg where the branch jabbed into his flesh. Nathaniel scrambled up onto the bed and grabbed Amber before hurrying back down the hall to their bedroom. He closed and locked the door before taking her hand and leading her to their closet. It seemed like hours before the man stopped beating on their door, and they found out it was because their mother had come back home. For the rest of the day, he helped Amber clean herself before hugging her and comforting her. Their mother went to work the next morning, and the man came to their room as soon as she left. He threw Amber to the floor before jumping onto Nathaniel. He punched, kicked, and choked the screaming boy until he lost consciousness. He then threatened Amber and stormed out. After that, Amber pushed the memory to the back of her head, completely forgetting it even happened to avoid mental pain. Now that their father had done it again, she was a little afraid, mostly because he had it out for her and Nathaniel, who was trembling with rage. She held his hand and kissed his forehead.

"I'm alright, Nathaniel. Don't worry about it, okay?"  
He simply wrapped his arms around her.

"I can no let him hurt you!"  
"I'm okay."  
Nathaniel simply frowned and rested his head back on her lap. She rubbed his back until he calmed down. Demon walked in and sat at the foot of the bed, wagging his tail.

...

A month later, Amber was doubled over with her face in the toilet, vomiting profusely. Castiel stood behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach's contents into the porcelain bowl.

"Let me look you over, baby."

"I'm…I'm fine…I just need to lay down. That's it."

"Are you sure? You might be pre-"  
"NO! I just need to lay down, okay?!"  
Castiel stared before nodding.

"Alright, but if you're not better by tomorrow, I'm taking over."  
"Whatever…"  
She went back to their room and crawled into bed. Castiel shook his head and left to find Nathaniel for his afternoon walk.

"Nat? You up yet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright. Are you ready to go?"  
"Mmhmm."  
Castiel helped Nathaniel to his feet and after helping him down the stairs, they began their walk. Nathaniel had gotten much better since he'd started walking. He made it all the way to the gas station nearby before he needed to rest, and Castiel took him inside for a soda. They came out and sat on a bench at a nearby bus stop while they enjoyed the beverages. They were on their way home when they were approached by a tall brunette. She wore rather revealing clothes and had a certain air about her; one felt seduced and intimidated by this girl. She was dangerous, and as soon as she approached them, Nathaniel hurried and hid behind Castiel.

"Hey, Kitten."  
Castiel grimaced and the girl giggled.

"I've decided to forgive you. You can come home now."  
Castiel continued to glare at her. She stepped closer to him, bringing her hands to his cheeks as she stood on her toes. She paused and looked into his eyes. He looked angry, but he was obviously faking disinterest. She leaned forward about to plant a kiss on his lips when he turned away from her, taking Nathaniel's hand in his.

"Come on, Nat. It's time to go."  
"Kay."  
Nathaniel started to walk forward, but he felt daggers being stared at him. He glanced back to see the girl glaring at him from afar.

"I will have you kitten! Nobody will keep you from me! You are mine!"  
Castiel continued to walk, ignoring the girl.

They opened the door to the house and stepped in, taking off coats and shoes before starting up the stairs. Demon eagerly wagged his tail when he saw Nathaniel come back to his bedroom, and hopped up onto the bed when Nathaniel sat down. He rubbed the dog's belly for a while before going back to sleep.

Castiel walked up the hall to his room to see Amber sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only one of his T-Shirts.

"Hey Castiel."  
"Hey, babe. You feeling better?"  
"Yeah…"  
She stood and walked over to him, pulling him close for a kiss. She held his hand and walked him over to the bed, pushing him back and sitting on his lap. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down to the mattress, kissing him lightly as she pulled off his shirt.

"Did I do something right?"  
She giggled as she kissed his neck and undid his pants. He stopped her.

"Are you sure you're ready? Feeling okay?"  
"Yep."  
She began to kiss him again, pulling off his boxers before straddling him again.

"Amber-"  
"Shh…just let me handle it."  
(A While Later)

Amber moaned and shivered with pleasure at the feeling of Castiel being inside her. He was throbbing and harder than before. Castiel was holding her in his arms, keeping pace as she screamed and dug her nails into his back. She grinded her hips against his, desperate to keep the flow going. Her cheek was against his broad, muscular chest which was now glistening with sweat. She smiled at the thought of being with Castiel in this way, but deep down she was sick to her stomach, both from guilt and a new life to come.

**(OOH! WHAT WAS I HINTING AT?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW evaluate your existence…lol jk. Thanks for reading. I love you allz.)**


	8. Stressing Out

**To every douchebag who predicted where my story was going to go and knew I was going to have Nathaniel get raped instead of Amber, SUCK MY BIG, FAT…popsicle! You all deserve one! Great minds think alike. Anyway, this chapter…I just can't…I had plans to move forward but I'm gonna give you all what you wanted. A lot of reviews and PMs I got asked for or mentioned a CERTAIN bad thing happening to Nathaniel so…yeah…I gotta write it now :D Anyways, I'm still gonna act on my plans so we'll see how this chapter goes. OMG I JUST REALIZED! THE SUMMARY OF THIS STORY DOES NOT MATCH THE STORY ITSELF! IT SEEMS LIKE AMBER IS THE MAIN CHARACTER! *Facepalm* I'll just have to change it again. I changed the summary to "Get Out" at least three times…what? Nobody noticed? Cool ^.^**

Castiel had been right. Amber continued to get sick for suspicious reasons until Castiel looked her over and concluded that she was indeed, pregnant. Now that she was eight months pregnant, her stomach had grown large and she was always tired. Castiel tried to take care of her, but at times it was too much. She seemed miserable, but she always tried to hide it. One particular day, they'd been sitting on Castiel's back porch looking out at the lake that began at the end of his backyard. A gentle rain swept across the town, sweeping gently across the lake. It was so peaceful, Nathaniel was able to sleep on one of the lounge chairs by himself. The door to the house opened, and Castiel walked out, holding Amber up as she walked. She chose a chair, and he helped her back before taking his seat as she began to rub her bulging stomach. She was larger than normal, which worried Castiel, but she didn't seem to be in any extreme pain other than what was normal for a woman in her stage of pregnancy.

"You hungry?"  
She sighed and nodded. She was hungry, hungry enough for two actually, but her sense of smell had been heightened and almost everything Castiel cooked made her sick.

"Anything in particular?"  
"Can I have pickles with kool-aid (my mom started eating this when she was pregnant with me…it's actually pretty good. You slice the pickle and sprinkle koolaid with sugar over it…don't judge)."  
Castiel gave her a worried smile before going back into the house. She looked over to Nathaniel, who'd awaken when he heard them come outside.

"Are you okay, hun?"  
"Mmmhmm."  
She closed her eyes and brought a hand to her lower back.

"Shit…my back is killing me."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
She smiled. He was finally able to speak clear, long sentences and carry on a conversation. He could walk easily and now went for morning jogs with Castiel. Soon enough he would be able to full on sprint and he was able to bathe himself. For the most part, he was independent again. He read complicated books instead of having Amber read them to him, and was even beginning to be put in regular classes again to learn alongside Amber and his old friends. Unfortunately, Amber was running low on friends, not because she'd done anything wrong, but because she was pregnant. Li and Charlotte took her far away and told her they couldn't be seen with her anymore. Apparently her being pregnant made them look bad; she was a big "fatty" as they so delicately put it. They couldn't get good male attention with her around, so they dropped her from the group. Oh well. She didn't need people like that in her life anyway.

"It can't be helped."  
"Oh…"  
Castiel returned with Amber's pickles and handed them to her before pulling chair up in front of her and taking his seat. He rubbed her feet while she ate. Nathaniel slowly fell back into a deep sleep, leaving the two to chat. Castiel looked up at Amber, who tried to massage her lower back.

"What's on your mind?"  
She sighed.

"I'm really scared Cas. I don't want to be pregnant…let alone by HIM."  
Unfortunately, she was pregnant by her father. Castiel stayed by her side the entire pregnancy, and had decided that he would stay with her to help raise the child. She'd decided to keep it, anyhow, and Castiel didn't love her any less for it. She was about to answer when a pain in her ribs interrupted her.

"Dammit!"  
"What?!"  
"It just kicked."  
She took Castiel's hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. He smiled in amusement when he felt the movements.  
"Looks like it's doing well."  
She sighed and laid back in the chair.

"It's so heavy."  
"It looks heavy."  
He went back to massaging her feet.

"He hasn't been bothering you lately has he?"  
She looked over to Nathaniel.

"No…but the principal pulled me out of class to get Nathaniel out of the boys bathroom yesterday."  
"What happened?"  
"Our dad came to the school and signed to check Nathaniel out but he jumped on him when he got to the car outside. Apparently, he told Nathaniel I told him to come pick him up from school because of his doctor's appointment."  
"How did he get to the boys bathroom?"  
"Our dad took him outside of the school for four hours before he came running…well…more like jogging… back in. He hid in the boys bathroom and wouldn't come out until I came in to get him. He wouldn't tell me what happened when he was outside."  
"What did you do?"  
"I just told him that from now on, never trust our dad."  
"Good."  
Nathaniel suddenly jumped up and looked around. Castiel called him.

"Nathaniel? Are you okay, bro?"  
Nathaniel looked over to Castiel before nervously nodding and rushing into the house. Castiel looked over to Amber.

"Relax for a second, babe. I'll be right back."  
"Okay."  
He walked into the house, following the sounds of shaky breathing until he got to Nathaniel's room. The blonde was sitting at the foot of his bed by the window with his arms wrapped around his legs. He rocked back and forth watching the rain hit his window. Castiel sat next to him.

"What's wrong?"  
Nathaniel shook his head. Castiel wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Something's bothering you, Nat."  
Nathaniel paused like he wanted to say something, but decided against it to continue rocking. He began to hum to himself to try to calm himself, but it was not working. He bit his lip and continued to hum, squinching his eyes to fight back tears that began to spill.

"Talk to me, Nat."  
Nathaniel did not respond. They sat in silence for a while before Castiel decided to go back to Amber. Just as he stood to leave, Nathaniel spoke again.

"Wait!"  
Castiel stopped and turned back to face him.

"Don't leave…please…"  
"I have to bring your sister back in. I'll be back in a minute if you want to talk, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Nathaniel's voice cracked. Castiel returned to find Amber dozing off on the patio.

"I'll take you to bed, baby."  
She gave him a sleepy smile before he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. He helped her into the house and up the stairs to their bed. She waddled around to her side before he helped her up onto the mattress, placing a pillow under her head as she laid across the bed. He gave her a thin blanket and gently kissed her before going back to Nathaniel's room.

Castiel sat on the floor next to Nathaniel and looked over to him. Nathaniel looked pained, and was rocking a little bit faster than before. Castiel was about to question him again when Nathaniel exhaled.

"Why did he hurt me, Cas?"  
"Who?"  
"Our dad…keeps…hurting me. I don't want to go back to school cuz he just…stays around there and…waits for me to…be alone. He said he would kill me if he couldn't get Amber…but I don't want him to…get her."  
"How did he hurt you?"  
"He…"  
Nathaniel closed his eyes as painful memories resurfaced.

_The trunk door slammed shut, hitting Nathaniel's head with blunt force hard enough to daze him. It did not open for some time until after a long bumpy ride far away. When it opened, he was blinded by a light. Hands reached out to grab him and soon he was being dragged into a house. He was thrown into a large room with nothing other than a bed and a pile of rope. Voices outside quickly gave commands before the door opened and he was face to face with a very, VERY large man. Within seconds, he was pinned down and tied to the bed. The man stood over him, admiring his work._

_"Your dad sold you to me for a pretty penny, kid."  
Nathaniel struggled in his restraints. _

_"Said I could do whatever I wanted with you."  
The man got on top of Nathaniel, and the blonde felt the air being crushed from his lungs under the muscular man's weight. He whimpered, and the man leaned down to kiss his forehead. _

_"Shh…don't worry. I ain't gonna hurt you…much…if you do what I say."  
"Please let me go…"  
The man smiled and removed Nathaniel's clothes. He tried to pull away, but he was not nearly strong enough to stay away from the man, and was easily held tightly. _

_"Are you stupid or something? You keep trying to fight but it isn't gonna work."  
The man spread Nathaniel's legs but Nathaniel tried to close them back._

_"Nooooooooo!"  
"You're mine now."  
The man put Nathaniel on his stomach and undressed. By now Nathaniel was trying to get out of bed, but once again, the man held him down. _

_"Stoooppp iiiiit!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Ahhh!"  
He let out a moan of pleasure as he forced himself into Nathaniel's entrance. The boy gripped the sheets and wailed for mercy until he felt the man pull back out. Nathaniel struggled to catch his breath, which was even more of a turn on for the man behind him. Within seconds, Nathaniel was pinned down by his wrists as the man forcefully kissed him. _

_"No…stop…"  
"I'm gonna make you mine tonight."  
"NOOO!"  
_Castiel rubbed Nathaniel's back as he finished telling his story.

_Nathaniel woke up in the school courtyard to see a tall boy with green eyes and matching hair crouched down over him with a worried look on his face. _

_"H-hey! Are you okay?"_

_Nathaniel jumped up, only then realizing that his clothes were torn. A heavy pain informed him of the bruises on his arms and sides, and a stinging one alerted him of his bleeding lip. He stumbled when he moved, and when the green haired boy went to catch him, he hurried off to the bathroom. Nathaniel locked himself in a stall until the principal sent Amber to get him. _

_"Nath?! Are you okay, hun?! What happened?!"  
He only wept in response. She sighed and embraced him. _

_"You don't have to tell me just yet if you are uncomfortable. Just come with me. I'll take you home."  
She helped him to his feet, but just as they turned to leave the stall, he saw the principal standing behind her. He stopped and backed into the stall. Amber caught his stare and turned around. _

_"I think he's nervous right now. I'll take him home. Don't worry about it."  
The woman gave him a worried look before nodding and walking out of the restroom. She held his hand and walked him outside to her/ his old car. As soon as they got home, she ran him a bath and checked him for injuries before helping him clean himself. He'd remained in bed for two days, just now coming out to sit in the back yard. _

Castiel had recently gone shopping with his best friend, Lysander (who really just dragged him along, picking out clothes for him) and was now using one of the many handkerchiefs Lysander had bought him to wipe away Nathaniel's tears.

"He won't get you again, okay? You're safe here. _  
_Nathaniel nodded as Castiel finished wiping his tears. He gave Nathaniel the handkerchief before taking one of his hands in his.

"Don't be afraid of him, alright. If you can't help it, be brave. It's alright to be afraid, but don't let it stop you from living."  
Nathaniel nodded. They talked a bit more until he felt better before Castiel gave him a pat on the back and went back to join Amber in the bedroom.

…

A month passed and Amber was much larger than she'd been before. Her belly had grown so large she was unable to move on her own. She was out of school with constant visits from social workers trying to figure out her living situation and pregnancy. Castiel made sure she ate healthy and she spent a large percentage of her time reading books with Nathaniel. They'd already bought a crib and bottles. Seeing as Castiel was a doctor, Amber told him she wanted to give birth at home. Castiel would deliver.

She'd been laying on the bed, watching television with Nathaniel for a while one particular day. Speaking of Nathaniel, he'd surprised her by exceeding the doctor's expectations after his accident. She'd been partially discouraged when she was told he'd changed and would have to learn his skills over again, but now he was almost back to his old self. He read difficult novels and had a large vocabulary, larger than Ambers as a matter of fact, and was out of Special Ed classes in school. He'd returned to his advanced classes and was still in line to be valedictorian. Amber and Castiel didn't have to worry about him getting hurt nearly as much because his physical condition had improved. Now he not only was able to run, but he was able to do front flips, backflips, and cartwheels all over the lawn. He was often scolded by Amber when he would jump down the stairs in the house. Now that she was eight months pregnant, she was able to laugh about his reaction when he found out. Apparently he'd thought she was just gaining weight, but when she told him she was pregnant he went wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

_"Really?!"  
"Yeah. There's a baby in here."  
Nathaniel put his hands to her stomach and rubbed it for a while before holding his ear to it. _

_"Hello," he began to speak to the baby. "IS IT DARK IN THERE?!"  
_"Ahh…"  
She brought a hand to her stomach. The baby had been kicking a lot lately, and it felt like her ribs were about to fall off. Castiel heard her cry and came in to check on her. After looking her over, he concluded the baby had kicked her ribs.

"Just lay back. One more month to go."  
"Ugh…I know…"

Three weeks later, Amber and Castiel were in bed asleep when they heard a loud bang at the front door. Castiel looked over to her.

"Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah-"  
"Stay here. I'll go check it out."  
He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the pistol he always kept loaded before slowly making his way out into the hallway.

BAM!  
"What the hell?!" he whispered to himself.  
He made it downstairs and turned to go towards the front door when he saw a shadow in the curtains. Someone was on the porch. That much was clear. He took a deep breath before looking through the peephole.

He gasped.

Nothing major. Just the stranger looking right back at him. The man smirked before pulling his weapon. Before Castiel could blink, the man took aim and fired a shotgun round through the door.

Upstairs in bed, Amber jumped when she heard the gunshot. She strained to sit up and eased to her feet before grabbing her pepper spray (she refused to carry a gun like Castiel asked her to, and forgot to keep her stun gun charged, so Castiel managed to get her to at least keep pepper spray with her) and inching out into the hallway. It was pitch black at night, and her stomach made maneuvering much harder than usual. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard a noise in the kitchen. Amber brought a hand to her mouth, doing her best to muffle her breathing as not to alert the stranger of her presence. No sooner than she turned the corner to the front door, a scream escaped her lips when she saw Castiel laying on the ground with a hand on his stomach. Blood gushed from the wound, which was only one of many more. The bullets had scattered, hitting Castiel two and a half (one grazed him) times. He shakily tried to sit up to say something to Amber.

"A-Amber…turn a-"  
He burst into a fit of coughs before blood filled his mouth, running from the corners. Amber hugged him.

"I'll call you an ambulance!"  
By now, she'd completely forgotten about the intruder, and was only focused on Castiel. He coughed a few more times before squeezing out two words.

"Turn…around!"  
"Huh-"  
She barely had time to turn her head before her father held the cloth over her face, sending her into an unconscious state. Even then she could only worry, because as she closed her eyes she heard her father scream and the last thing she saw before passing out was Nathaniel jumping onto the man's back and viciously shanking him. The gun went off two times before all was quiet.

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD BUT I AM ABOUT TO START THE NEW STORY! IT WILL BE A FUNNEH ONE! :D I already have my idea ^.^**


	9. Discouraging Hopes

So I just had a dumb ass moment. I was scrolling through the MCL stories and saw one with a description that said** "After Nathaniel suffers a little "accident," he and Amber have to find somewhere else to live. What happens then? I don't know. I'm not even the writer! ... Okay I am...*sits in corner*" **And I was like **"OMG! That story looks so interesting! I'm gonna favorite this author just for being so awesome! I gotta read that story. That looks like a description I would write**" Then I went on to read and I saw it said **"The Man He Calls Father"** and I was like **"OOH! That looks like an awesome title! I know another story just like this one!"** And I saw it said **"By MsAsumness" **and I was like **"Oh…"**

Nathaniel and Amber held hands as they sat outside Castiel's hospital room. All they knew was that one of the bullets had shattered on impact, puncturing his liver while the other tore the muscle under his ribs. He was in critical condition, but there was a large chance he could be saved. For Amber's sake and the wellbeing of the baby, Nathaniel tried to keep her calm. She'd awaken there earlier that day after being given oxygen and Nathaniel hadn't left her side since. He'd rubbed her aching feet and comforted her until she was calmed down. They'd been waiting for nearly three hours for an update on Castiel when the doctor approached them.

"Are you two his family?"  
"Yes! Is he okay?!"

The doctor, whose name was Assh O. Le sighed and looked down.  
"It isn't looking good."  
Amber burst into tears at that. Nathaniel wiped them away before the doctor spoke again.

"It looks great! He's alive and stable. You can go see him now if you wish."  
Nathaniel glared daggers at the doctor before helping Amber to her feet and taking her into the room.

The constant beeping of a heart monitor was all to be heard before Castiel spoke to them.

"Could someone tell that doctor to get back in here? That asshole owes me twenty bucks. As soon as I got in here, he was like 'Hey Cas! Bet twenty bucks you won't make it' and I was all like 'fuck you Assh! We stopped doing this a long time ago."  
Amber put her hands to Castiel's cheeks and pulled him close for a kiss before hugging him.

"Ahh…okay…nothing major…just stitches…and pain…can't really move my arm-OH! Okay. Just tighten your hug there…that doesn't hurt."

After a few more sarcastic remarks, Nathaniel pulled her off of Castiel.

"Good job, Nat. You fucked him up."  
Amber looked over to Nathaniel. She DID see him jump on their father.

"What happened?"  
Nathaniel looked down to his blood stained hands.

"I…"

Amber rubbed his back.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong."

Nathaniel nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Nathaniel went to open it, leaving Amber and Castiel talking by the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?"  
She rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah. I just hope the baby is."  
When her father got her, he'd dropped her on her stomach after she passed out. After the first part of his brawl with Nathaniel, he threw the boy up against the wall, and Nathaniel hit his head again. He was dazed but still conscious enough to see his father walk back over and kick Amber twice in her unconscious state. He grabbed the knife and came at the man again. Their father turned to him and took aim. The first shot he missed, and Nathaniel maneuvered his way around the gun. He fired again in reflex when Nathaniel got close. With a quick slice, Nathaniel had slit the man's throat. He took the gun and emptied the magazine before going to call an ambulance.

"He really is my hero," Amber sighed as she looked over to her brother. Speaking of Nathaniel, she noticed he'd completely froze at the door, but she was unable to see past him.

"Nath? What's wrong, hun?"  
He looked over at her before glancing back at the door and hurrying back over to Amber as if he'd just seen a ghost.  
"Nathaniel, what's wrong-"  
"Amber?!"  
"Shit!"  
She groaned when she saw her mother standing in the doorway. The woman hurried over to her daughter and embraced her.

"I heard what happened! Are you okay?! Did he hurt yo-"  
She looked down at Amber's stomach.

"You're…pregnant? What the hell have you been doing since you left?!"  
"Mom-"  
"How many boys have you been screwing?! I didn't raise a whore-"  
"Your husband did this to me!"  
"What?"  
"He said I had to do your job since you left him…"  
"Oh…honey…I'm so sorry…"  
She put her hands to her mouth as she looked over her daughter.

"Could you please leave?"  
"I came here to make sure you were alright. I know you don't have anywhere to go so I wanted you to come home-"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not leaving Nathaniel."  
"What? Why not? I keep telling you he's useless! Just take him out somewhere and leave him. What good is he if he can't talk?"  
"I can fucking talk!"  
The woman looked over to Nathaniel, who glared at her from across the room. Amber continued.

"We taught him to walk and talk all over again. He doesn't need help to do anything anymore. He's back on our athletic teams and he cooks and cleans for me. He is still going to be valedictorian."  
She looked over to her son.

"Natty?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"You're better now."  
She held her arms out to hug him.

"Come here, sweetheart."  
Nathaniel gave her a disgusted look before walking out of the room. She looked over to Amber.

"Was it something I said?"  
Amber shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pushed herself to her feet and walked out to go find him. The woman turned to face Castiel.

"Did I do something?"  
"Lady, I'm sorry to say it but you failed at parenting."

(Out in the Hallway)  
"Nathaniel, wait up hun."  
Nathaniel stopped when he heard Amber's voice. He turned to face her, hurrying to meet her when he saw her walking.

"You shouldn't be on your feet! Come on. You have to sit down-"  
"Don't worry about me, hun. I just came to make sure you were alright."  
"I won't be alright if you get hurt. Now come on. You have to go-"  
She put her hands over his mouth to silence him.

"Nathaniel. Stop."  
He stopped talking.

"I know she upset you in there. Are you alright? What's going on?"  
Amber removed her hands and Nathaniel angrily looked down to his feet.

"Why is she even here? Now she wants to act like she even cared about you. She didn't even acknowledge me until you said something. Even then she was being so…"  
"Hurtful. I know. Don't let her get you worked up, kay hun?"  
"Nathaniel!"  
He cursed to himself as his mother ran up behind him. The woman hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry! I want you to come home! I'll cook for you and clean for you and-"  
Nathaniel pushed the woman away. Amber grabbed his arm as their mother hit the ground. She looked up at her son, who furiously glared back.  
"I never want to talk to you again!"  
"Natty-"  
"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR COOKING! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT SHIT! YOU ABANDONED ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST AND YOU LET YOUR HUSBAND GO AFTER AMBER!"

"I didn't kno-"  
"Yes you did! Don't try to act like you didn't. You saw the way he looked at her. Even when we were smaller, I can remember him touching her at the dinner table. I remember the looks you gave him but you said NOTHING!"  
Amber held Nathaniel's hand as he continued.

"That night he kicked the door into our room and beat me…he raped her right there. You came to the door and told him to stop. I had to get him off her myself! He almost killed me, but all you did was fuck him to make him leave us alone."  
Amber noticed nurses and doctors staring at them.

"We aren't going back with you! You were NEVER the type of mother we needed. You don't even deserve to be called mom."  
She sadly looked up at him.

"If that's…how you feel…I'll just go…"  
Nathaniel looked back down to his feet as their mother rose to hers. The woman gave them one last look before leaving the hospital. That was the last time they ever saw her alive. Weeks later they got a phone call saying she'd committed suicide. They'd identified the body and attended the funeral.

**OMG SRRY! I know I've been leaving you guys hanging but I've been soooo busy with school stuff. As a matter of fact, I'm typing this instead of starting my project that's due tomorrow for AP Economics. No fucks are given. You know what they say about procrastinators. They can do thirty minutes of work in eight hours or eight hours of work in thirty minutes. Rest assured, the next two chapters (which unfortunately will be the last ones) will be full of schtuff! There will be a good ending and a bad ending. I suggest you read your desired ending first before reading the other. Thanks all! **


End file.
